Screwed Him Without Even Knowing He Was There
by JaeSkailar
Summary: Kurt has left Blaine for Puck, and Blaine needs change. So he goes to a rave, and that's just what he finds. M to be safe. Spin-Off of Web Of Lies
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I have been saying that I was having thoughts about writing a spin-off to my story Web Of Lies, but I couldn't decide on if it would be any good. So I decided there was only one way to find out. LET YOU GUYS DECIDE FOR ME! So this is basically a preview of what would be to come. I'm going to put this as a one shot for now, but if you guys tell me to keep going, that's just what I'll do. So if you like, tell me. Otherwise, this wont go anywhere!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mystery Boy*<strong>_

Blaine stepped into the pulsing atmosphere. He didn't know why he come here, raves were never his thing. The music didn't peak his interest, nor did the dark setting. Everything was just so awkward. But it was a change. Blaine needed that.

Ever since he broke up with Kurt, that was all that had seemed to be happening. Change. Everything was changing. Kurt barely spoke to him, and in turn was all over Puck.

Just the thought of Kurt kissing Puck made Blaine nauseous. He did his best to avoid thinking about the two. He needed to move on. He needed to change.

So here he was. At a rave. Loud music, colorful lights, and all. And he had never felt so different. He couldn't yet decide if the difference was good or bad. Just, different.

Blaine stopped for a second. The pumping beat had ceased and so did the rest of the crowd's movement. It was very quiet, and everyone seemed to be looking in the same direction. It was as if they were watching some holy being walk in front of them. They were all entranced by whatever, or whomever was up on stage.

Blaine grew curious. He wanted to see what was so interesting. So he tried his best to get through the crowd, breaking his own personal rules as he had to push and shove his way past people who seemed too enthralled by the front of the room to maintain common courtesy. That's when it began.

The music was rather swift, but there was almost no baseline to it. It was almost… cold. At least, that was the feeling it gave to Blaine. Goosebumps began to arise on his forearms, and he felt a shiver coming up his spine. He paused right in his spot to take it in.

Like I said, Blaine was never drawn to this type of music, so this was new to him. The feelings, the way his body reacted, everything was… different. It was a change. And he was growing to like it.

Eventually, the baseline began. Blaine felt the thumping in the floor. He felt it in his ears. But most of all, he felt it in his core. It got to the point where he could have sworn that his heart beat, and the beat of the music were synchronized. He couldn't tell for sure, but it sure as hell felt like it.

The goose bumps grew more pronounced.

Then, the ripping. It was as if someone were tearing a riff through sound itself. It was low at first, but it grew stronger, and stronger. Steadily, the sound grew until the entire room was filled by it. And then…

BAM!

It hit Blaine like a ton of bricks. All of the sounds became one. One melodic harmony. The thumping filled his soul, and his skin felt as if it were being tickled by feathers. The goose bumps on his arms looked like brail as he examined them. He ran his fingers across his left arm, and the contact felt amazing. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of relief.

This was what he needed. To relax. Blaine had been so tense lately. Thinking about everything that was going wrong. But now, now everything that was wrong, was gone. And Blaine was here. In euphoria.

He kept walking forward until he was in front of the crowd. The wildly, dancing crowd. Everyone moved insanely, but in beat. The lights were flickering. Red, pink, yellow, then red again, then blue, then green, the purple, and so forth. There was so little even tone, and Blaine was so high of the music, that he could barely see when he was directly under the stage.

He looked up when he realized where he was, and that's when he saw him. Quite possibly the most beautiful man on Earth. Right above him, spinning records, and creating this orgasmic sound that filled Blaine's ears. And his soul.

Blaine felt it. He felt them music. He felt all of the emotions. The sex. The anger. The pain. The joy. He felt the _passion._

Passion.

That was something Blaine hadn't felt in a while now. And certainly never this strongly. But now, in this moment, with these feelings flowing through him, and this boy in front of him, he felt it.

He felt the boy.

He felt him.

_Him._

It was _him_.

Blaine was feeling this boy's feelings. He was latching onto _his_ passion. And it was so strong. Blaine needed to get a better view of him.

He backed up a bit to see the boy in full display.

This mysterious, passionate being, was other worldly. He had long, silky, black hair that flowed down his back and over his shoulders. It gleamed with every change of color in the light.

He had faint facial hair. The full beard and mustache clearly growing back from being shaved away. Blaine imagined how that scruff would feel rubbing against his face. Probably just as erotic as this song.

And his arms. They looked so strong as he moved them from place to place on his turn table. And he had tattoos. Normally, Blaine would stray form these, as they were normally a sign of trouble. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to trace them with his tongue, outlining every single spot of ink with his mouth.

Blaine swayed back and forth, watching the boy do his work. His mystery boy's eyes were closed, but Blaine felt like he was fucking him, right then and there. Without even looking at him. Without even knowing Blaine was there, this boy was making love to him.

The baseline picked up, and Blaine couldn't take it anymore. The thumping got harder, the pulsing got stronger, the shredding became louder. And then it happened.

Blaine could feel himself exploding into his pants. The passion this boy was sharing with Blaine, all building up and spilling over. Blaine let out a loud moan, but no one heard him over the music. No one except his mystery boy. The one who he came for.

As soon as Blaine opened his eyes, they were met by the gaze of the other boy's. he was boring a hole, deep enough to reach into Blaine's soul, right through his eyes. Blaine could feel it. The passion. The sex. Everything was building up again. Blaine was about to lose it twice in less than a minute.

But then it stopped. Everything went dead, and then a live at the same time.

The crowd was fleeing. Some screaming police. Others just screaming.

Blaine looked up to the stage and the boy was gone. Then he snapped out of it. There was no longer a spell being cast upon him, and so he caught up with reality. People were running. This was a rave.

The police were here!

Blaine tried to run, but he was too late. An officer grabbed hold of his arm and that was the end.

_**GLEE!**_

The next morning, Blaine walked through the front doors of McKinley High and went straight t his locker. He simply was not in the mood to run into Puck and Kurt somewhere being all couply. His parents had to come pick him up from the police station last night and instead of being normal people and grounding him, they just irritated him with questions all night long.

It's not that Blaine didn't love his parents, but sometimes, he wished they were a little more like other people's parents were. Strict and misunderstanding. Not compromising and open minded.

He swiftly got his things for first period and closed his locker, turning away to head to class.

That's when he saw the long, silky, black hair. The tattooed, muscular arms. The facial hair. Standing right across the hall form him, bobbing his head to some music, was the mystery boy from last night. The boy who shared all of that passion with Blaine.

Standing right across the hall was the boy who fucked Blaine without even knowing he was there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY AGAIN! I wont be long, just thought I'd remind you that as of now, this is a one shot. But if you liked it, let me know, and I'll get the ball rolling! But you gotta tell me, otherwise I wont know if you want to read more. Thanks for reading! Oh and I have to say thank you to MoistTowelette. You didn't actually do anything, but I stole your little GLEE! divider method. I liked it. So I'm giving Credit where it due, hope you don't mind. OH and Guys GO READ HIS STORY! It's called <span>How Wonderful Life Is Now You're In The World<span>. EASILY the best story I have read on here!**_

_**Jae.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm in attempt. So if this is a bit awkward, i apologize. But please, let me know anything you think, i want this to be as fun for you as it will be for me. I havent thought EVERYTHING through, so your help is always welcome. Tell me.**_

_**1.**_

Blaine stepped outside into the fresh air. The day was long, and monotonous.

Everywhere he went, he saw Kurt. And then, he was forced to do his best to ignore the boy's presence. And Kurt's was not an easy presence to ignore. And it was exceptionally difficult for Blaine.

But that was over. The day had ended and it was time for Blaine to get home and relax. His mind had been racing all day after having laid eyes on that guy from the rave, and he wondered who he was. _And_ how he had never noticed him before.

This guy was absolutely _gorgeous_. Blaine had seen guys like him before, and he thought they were absolutely idiotic. Covering themselves in ink and other things. But something was different about this boy. Or maybe something was different about Blaine.

Blaine took his time as he strolled to his car, not paying any attention as to where he was walking. His mind had taken control of all of his senses and blinded with thoughts. He saw everything, but didn't really _see_ anything. It was all just a blur as he moved past it, allowing his mind to move with as much fluidity as he.

It wasn't too long before he walked directly into someone, dropping all of his things.

"Crap!" Blaine yelled out.

The other person knelt down to help him retrieve his things from the ground, and that was when Blaine's eyes met his green ones.

"It's you…" Blaine murmured.

The other boy stood up with Blaine's things in his hands and raised his eyebrows. When he realized he wasn't going to hear anything, he put his finger up as he removed his headphones. Once they were off, he smiled.

"My bad, hombre."

Blaine's spine tingled with every syllable of his simple three words. Because, they weren't just spoken normally.

This guy had an accent.

Blaine wanted to say something, but he couldn't. he was too drunk. Not literally, but emotionally. Just being a foot away from this boy drove him insane. His spine had another chill run through it, and Blaine had to suppress a shiver in order to not look weird.

The guy, who was smiling and holding Blaine's things out to him, began to thin his lips and look around. Blaine wasn't moving. At all.

"Hey, uh, are you ok, man?"

There it was again. That accent. Blaine wanted to ravage this boy's mouth right then, to shove his tongue so far down his throat it got stuck there. And that would be OK. Because Blaine would never want to stop kissing him. Not while he spoke like that.

Suddenly, the boy poked Blaine in the chest. "Look, man, I don't have time for this silly gringo mierda. Take your books," he said as he shoved Blaine's books in his arms. When Blaine took them, but remained silent, he made a face and walked off, putting his headphones back on.

Once he was gone, Blaine wanted to die. He had just made an _idiot_ of himself. And total and complete _idiot_. What in the hell was wrong with him? Why didn't he speak?

Then, he remembered. The rave. And how he felt.

Being around this boy both heightened his senses as well as made him loose touch with them.

Blaine knew the boy was speaking, but the only thing he really heard was, "I'm gonna fuck that ass so hard."

He could see that the boy was handing him his things, but all he _saw_ was him reaching out and bending Blaine over a table.

Or a desk.

Or counter.

Or any other surface.

And pounding it into him over.

And over.

And over.

And over.

Blaine was still motionless, and lost in his own head, so he had no clue what was going on when Santana walked over and said hi. Well, said hi in her own way, that is.

"Hey, bush brows."

Blaine flinched, but he didn't respond.

"BLAINE!"

The sound of Santana's voice finally broke though to Blaine and he caught up with reality. The image of… whatever his name was… having his way with him slowly drifting out of his conscious.

"Yes? How are you, Santana?" He finally responded.

The Latina shifted her weight to her right foot and sized Blaine up. "He's sexy, right?" She said after scrutinizing the boy.

Blaine's mind went immediately back to where it was in the first place and all he was able to do was nod. Santana smirked at this, finding amusement in Blaine's obvious infatuation.

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven at night, and Blaine sat at his desk, with a legendary pile of homework before him.<p>

Normally, it wouldn't have taken him anywhere near this long to do his work, but tonight, his mind had been somewhere else.

He closed his computer, which had been playing music from a station on _Pandora Radio_ that Blaine made to play strictly trance and other various types of electronic music. Ever since the rave, he had come to love the style.

But that wasn't why he couldn't concentrate. No, his mind was focused on this mystery boy with the _incredibly_ sexy accent.

Blaine took French, but he had enough common knowledge to recognize that the boy spoke bits of Spanish in his sentences and that his accent was most likely of Mexican orient.

And, as Blaine sat there, he let his mind go off to places he would _never_ have allowed it before.

**_-Mind-_**

"Usted lo quiere, bebe?" He asked Blaine as he stood behind him, kissing up his spine, causing Blaine to shiver with anticipation.

"Ple…_please_… yes," Blaine said between pants.

"Voy a golpear el infierno fuera de su pequeño culo, Bebe."

Blaine didn't know what he was saying, but it sounded _so_ _right_ when he said it. The way he rolled his or's drove Blaine crazy. He could only imagine what else this guy could do with his tongue…

"I… I need it… pl… please. Just do it. _Now_," Blaine begged. Begging… that was what this boy was able to do to Blaine. He made him beg.

"Paciencia, Bebe," the boy whispered into Blaine's ear before blowing in it. Blaine felt another chill ride up his back and he pushed back into his 'friend.'

"_Please. _Do it. Fuck m…" Blaine was silenced when he felt something enter his ass.

"Es asi como te gusta, Bebe?" _He_ asked as he gently slid more and more of himself into Blaine, eliciting low moans of pleasure from the boy. He was in total control now…

_**-real-time-**_

Josie woke up from his late night nap in a cold sweat. Had he really just dreamt that? What the fuck?

He didn't have time to think about it, though, as he quickly got ready to go perform at the rave out in the countryside.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking through the park, something he had taken to doing a lot of lately. It was weird, because this was where he and Kurt had broken up, but something was just so peaceful about this area. It was just so calming.<p>

Blaine hadn't got much sleep last night, being woken up multiple times by rather… inappropriate dreams. So, he decided he would take it easy today. No homework. Nothing. Just quiet.

Blaine let his mind wonder, thank God it didn't go anywhere crude, because that was the last thing he wanted right now. He had still yet to find out this mystery boy's name, and he was already fantasizing about him in such a way that would make Kurt blush.

Which, if we were being brutally honest, was really where Blaine's mind was. Kurt was all over the place in the past couple of weeks. Initially, Blaine thought that he had left him for Puck, but now, Kurt was hanging all over Sam. What was he doing?

Sam wasn't gay. At least Blaine didn't think he was, all though, his hair was _awfully_ blonde…

Blaine wasn't watching where he went when…

"AHH!"

Blaine was sent onto his ass as was the person he had walked straight into.

He shook his head, and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I'm so sorry, I seem to be doing a lot of that late…"

It was him.

"It's fine, man," the boy said before looking up. But when he did he groaned. "Oh, it's _this_ gringo."

Blaine had never heard someone use the word gringo before, and he had no clue whether or not he should feel insulted. But that wasn't the thought in the front of his mind right now. No, what Blaine was thinking about was the view in front of him.

The other boy had been running, and was in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. Blaine could see every inch of his torso, and he savored every second of time he was able to drink it in.

The boy had a wing-like tribal tattoo on his left peck, along with two stud piercings, one in each of his collar bones. Blaine recalled them being referred to as microdermals at some point. But then, he looked down. Besides the obvious fact that this boy wasn't wearing any underwear, Blaine noticed another piercing in his navel. A silver ring that went through the skin at the bottom of his belly button.

Blaine was so caught up in ogling over all of the adornment on his body, that he hadn't even taken an ample amount of time to ogle at the definition of his slender yet very muscular build. All he saw was that belly button ring.

And the boy realized this.

"I got it done when I was fifteen."

Blaine realized that he had been caught staring and blushed. But as soon as he did, he became nervous. This wasn't exactly the kind of boy who looked like he took too kindly to having gay admires.

Blaine had run into guys like him in the past. It was part of the reason he had gone to Dalton. But now, he wasn't going to be saved by changing schools. And his heart began to race.

"S…sorry. I didn't mean to stare," Blaine mumbled as he did his best to look off to the side, or to the ground, or just anywhere but at the boy.

The boy took a rubber band from his hair and it fell around his shoulders with such fluidity. Blaine snuck a quick glance before looking away again.

"Esta bien, man. You're good," the boy said before flipping his hair back with one strong, _sexy _motion. When he finished, he spoke again. "I'm Josie."

Blaine looked back, the blush that had formed on his face just now subsiding. "Blaine."

Josie gave Blaine a crooked smile before looking around. "You live around here?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes. Just a few streets down. You?"

Josie laughed at Blaine's question. "No," he said when he caught his breath. "It's just really nice around here to run."

Blaine smiled uncomfortably. He didn't know why his question was funny, but it made him feel dumb. "Oh."

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Josie spoke again. "Well, I'm gonna get goin. Adios, hombre."

Blaine watched as the boy jogged off down the trail, putting headphones of this head after putting his hair up in a bun.

So much for having a clean mind today…

* * *

><p>"AND YOU DIDN'T GET HIS NUMBER?"<p>

Blaine laughed as Wes scolded him over the phone. He had called his friend earlier that afternoon and the conversation had somehow drifted to Josie, and Blaine's thoughts about him, and the rave, and the run in earlier.

"I don't really think he would have given it to me, Wes," Blaine reasoned. "I'm not exactly his type."

Wes snorted on his end of the phone. "And how do you know this? What exactly _is_ his type?"

Blaine sighed before being the voice of reason in the conversation, which he normally was when it came to Wes. The boy was always so excitable, and he was always trying to get Blaine to do things he would never have done had it not been for Wes, and telling him to try things because, 'tryers have more luck than don't tryers.'

He wasn't the most eloquent of them all.

"Girls," Blaine said plainly.

"Oh."

Blaine laughed at Wes's reaction, expecting more of a motivational speech about how the Kinsey scale said everyone was into everything, but then he remembered how Wes had heard that from Kurt, and figured that Wes was being sensitive to the situation.

But, honestly, talking about Kurt didn't bother Blaine at all. He could _talk_ all day long. It was the seeing part that was difficult. Because whenever Blaine saw Kurt, he saw that he was left for someone else. Not that he knew exactly _who _it was, but he _knew it was_.

And it hurt to know that Kurt would be so selfish. How could he think so much of himself and so little of Blaine? Blaine had feelings too, and what if he wasn't ready to see Kurt fawn over Sam? Which he wasn't. But he also wasn't sure if Kurt was even into Sam, or just being weird.

Because if anybody, Blaine was almost _positive _that he had been left for Puck. And that was what kept him from going after Kurt, trying to win him back. If Kurt wanted someone as disgusting and unruly as Puck, then so be it. Just keep it away from Blaine.

"Wes, I should go."

* * *

><p>Monday was pretty normal. Blaine was having a relatively simple day, and he was in a pretty good mood. A magnificent one considering how low he had been lately.<p>

Because as of late, Blaine wasn't doing so well. It wasn't so much the fact that Kurt broke up with him, so much as it was that he had been left in attempt to get someone else. That hurt.

Blaine had begun to wonder if it was him. Was he boring? Was that why Kurt wandered?

Those were the types of things that clouded Blaine's mind since the break up. Hell, even _before_ the break up. He didn't really care that Kurt had dumped him. After everything that boy had done, he was lucky Blaine didn't leave _him_. What Blaine cared about was why.

Why did Kurt leave him?

But, as he walked into the choir room, he reminded himself that it didn't matter. None of that mattered anymore. Blaine couldn't think about any of it. At least not while Kurt was around, throwing himself all over Sam.

Things wouldn't run so smoothly if Blaine kept his mind on that.

So he did what he needed to, and blocked the thoughts as soon as he set foot in the room. Because sure enough, there Kurt was, practically in Sam's _lap_. It was a good thing Blake wasn't here to see this, otherwise she might lose her sanity.

First Puck, now Sam. It was a sure way to create a lifetime of therapy sessions for her.

Blaine kept himself from making any eye contact with Kurt, or Sam for that matter, and went to his seat. Everyone kept glancing back and forth between him and Kurt, apparently wondering what was going on. Mercedes was the only one who seemed to have things figured out, as she didn't look twice at Blaine, other than to send him a polite smile upon his entry.

"Why aren't you and Kurt speaking?"

Blaine was startled by the question, but turned to see who it was that was speaking. He was shocked to see that it was Santana.

"Why do you ask?" Blaine inquired, still shocked that Santana would care about this.

The Latina rolled her eyes at the question. "Does it matter Chippendales? I asked."

She was always so charming…

"We broke up." Blaine couldn't believe how easily that came out. He didn't have to gather any thoughts, or collect himself to say it, he simply said it. And once he did, it was out there. Everyone would know now, as Santana would tell everyone she knew. So Blaine and Kurt were now, officially, over.

And Blaine was OK with that.

"Oh, is that why I saw you trying to get into the new guy's pants?" Santana was not only 'charming,' but bold.

Blaine blushed a bit. Then, he became a bit perturbed, as he had made it an entire day without once thinking about that boy… Josie, he believed it was.

Well, almost an entire day. He passed him in the hallway as he was being chatted up by some random brunette, causing Blaine to heat up with jealousy. But other than that, an entire day.

"I wasn't trying to _get into his pants_," Blaine shot back.

Santana smirked. Clearly she'd hit a nerve. "Whatever," she sighed, leaning back. "I bet his dick is huge, though."

This, of course, caught Blaine's attention. "Wh… why do you say that?"

"I don't know, he just looks like he has a monster," Santana turned to face Blaine again. "Don't you think?"

Blaine's mind began to wander. A whole day, gone to waste.

"I… I don't know." Blaine's palms began to sweat, so he closed his hands.

Santana scooted closer. "Cant you just _imagine…" _she began. "… him behind you, pulling your hair as he pushed himself in and out of you? All of those tattoo's… and, did you know he has peircings? Even one in his belly button? And guess where else?"

Blaine's heart dropped.

"His dick," Santana finished and sat back. She had accomplished what she set out to do. Blaine was trembling like a stripper on Aderol.

Blaine, on the other hand, should have felt defeated. When he woke up that morning, he told himself that today, he wouldn't think about Josie one bit. And, with the exception of that one instance, which he considered out of his control, he had been successful. But now, here he was, a quivering pile of nerves and hormones.

He could feel Josie's hands running all over him. He could feel him breathing up his back. He could _hear_ him. Moaning into his ear. Whispering in a language that Blaine couldn't speak.

"_Fuck,"_ Blaine mumbled. Maybe he should have taken Spanish instead.

* * *

><p>After practice was over, Blaine shot up. He needed to go. He needed to get home, and get some rest. He needed to do <em>something<em>. His mind was running full speed ahead right now. He just wanted it to slow down.

But it wouldn't. Santana had done exactly what she wanted to do. And now Blaine was left to suffer the outcome. Josie was the only thing he could think about. The only thing he could even _hope_ to think about.

And as soon as he looked up, there he was.

Blaine could see the everything he saw before. But this time, he _saw_ more. He could see every single marking on his body. All of the piercings. All the cuts in his muscles. And now, he couldn't help but look downwards.

Blaine felt his mouth drop open as he stared towards the fly of Josie's pants. His perfectly fitted pants. Pants that hugged him in all the right places. That gave Blaine a damn near picture perfect view of his package.

Blaine felt himself go weak in the knees. And the images kept rushing back.

Being bent over a table.

Being kissed.

Being bitten.

Being caressed.

Being fucked.

By Josie.

_Only_ by Josie. And no one else.

Blaine had to hurry to his car before he fell out. By the time he was in, he couldn't feel his legs. His hands were trembling. He was a sweaty mess.

Blaine didn't know what was happening. Josie wasn't his type of guy. He was just like Puck. A bad boy. The wrong boy. Blaine didn't focus… no… Blaine didn't _waste_ his time on bad boys. His 'experience' with Puck a testament as to why. But Josie.

Josie was something else. He could _do_ something else.

And what he could _do_ was fuck Blaine without even knowing he was there.

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Totallystarstruck: He'll have one! Hope the little teeny bit you got from him was cool though!**_

_**RileyDay: LOL Thank you! The first chapter was a one shot when i wrote it, since i wasnt sure if i'd continue, and i wanted to make it seem poetic in a way. I'll try to make sure that, after this first chapter of course, they kind of feel like that again. Glaf you liked it!**_

_**Daydreamersakura101: Here We Go!**_

_**MistressLeah: Hope you'll STILL read more!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY! So this is just a bit of a begginning to the story. its not much of a premise, i just wanted yo guys to get a feel for how josie is as a character. He's in a way, supposed to be like Puck, but at the same time, the exact opposite. so yeah, lol.**_

_**-La curiosidad es el anhelo de la mente. (Curiosity is the lust of the mind) - Thomas Hobbes**_

_****2.****_

Blaine watched as Kurt playfully pawed at Joe's dreads, causing the other boy to blush and smile uncomfortably. Joe wasn't gay, by any means. And, as far as anyone knew, he wasn't even comfortable with homosexuality, being as he was home schooled by a very strict, Christian family, and had never really been exposed to it before. But, he was also the sweetest kid you would ever meet, and so no matter how uncomfortable Kurt was making him, Blaine knew that Joe would never say anything. And Kurt knew that too. And he took advantage of that.

That was what made Blaine angry.

It wasn't that Kurt was all over another guy, Blaine could take that, even though he found it a bit tacky to flaunt it in his face, but it didn't bother him. What bothered him is that Kurt didn't take anyone else's feeling into consideration but his own.

When they broke up, it wasn't because things simply weren't working anymore. There was a reason they weren't working. And that was because Kurt wanted to be in two relationships at once. Then, he didn't want to be in any at all. It was always what Kurt wanted.

Well what about Blaine? Didn't he get a say? Why should Blaine have to live his life making Kurt happy. Sure, breaking up was something he saw as necessary, but it wouldn't have been had Kurt just been able to consider someone else for a change.

And the more Blaine watched the pale skinned boy twirl his fingers in Joe's long brown locks, the more pissed he got. So when Quinn finally rolled over and said something, neither Joe or Blaine could have been more grateful.

Sitting back in his seat, Blaine relaxed a bit as Mr. Schue began the day's lesson. But, truth be told, Blaine didn't really listen to much of it. He just watched as the man's lips moved, until…

"BLAINE!"

Upon hearing his name, Blaine jumped in his seat, eliciting chuckles form everyone in the room. Quickly regaining his composure, Blaine answered. "Yes, sir?"

Mr. Schue took a second to examine Blaine before restating his question. "I said, do you have any ideas for anything that you feel would set us apart from the competition this year in regional's?"

Blaine's mouth was working faster than his brain was at that moment, and so once he opened his mouth to speak, he had no idea why he had said what he did.

"How about EDM?"

Everybody looked at him like he was an idiot, and he felt like one for having said it, but being Blaine, he had to see his comment through. He wouldn't have said it, after all, if _somewhere_ in his mind he didn't mean to.

"My mom doesn't EDM anymore since she started menopause," Brittany deadpanned.

Nobody paid her air headed comment any mind, though, as they all kept their focus on Blaine.

Mr. Schue was the first to speak again. "What do you mean, Blaine?"

"Electronic Dance Music. You know, we do them all the time but we have a band playing instead of a DJ. Why not get an actual DJ?" Blaine felt accomplished having been able to come up with such a well worded response on such short notice.

"That's actually a good idea, Mr. Schue," Mike added. "Coming up with dance numbers would be so much easier if we had some actual beats to work with."

"Yeah, and nobody else would be doing that. I know that for a fact," Mercedes chimed in.

Mr. Schue sat in his thoughtful pose for a few seconds before clapping his hands together with a big smile. "Alright then, it's settled. We're finding a DJ."

Everyone seemed to be happy enough until Finn spoke up. "Yeah, that sounds great, Mr. Schue, but _where_ are we supposed to find a DJ in Lima, Ohio. Were not exactly on the map when it comes to clubs."

The cheering stopped.

Mr. Schue thought about Finn's comment for a minute before nodding. "Finn's right. Where _do _you think we could find a DJ, Blaine."

Once again, Blaine could feel the stares of the entire class on him as he had to once again, come up with some remarkable response. But, that was when it hit him.

"There's a new guy. His name is Josie. I think he DJ's."

"You mean that kid with the long hair?" Finn asked.

Mercedes moaned in pleasure. "Oh, he is _too_ fine."

A few of the other girls nodded in agreement before Santana spoke up. Of _course_ she would have something to say.

"Yeah, Blaine knows that. Don't you, Blaine?"

For the third time, Blaine was under the heated gazes of everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of the building, feeling completely backwards. Was he really out here, in <em>deliberate<em> search of this boy? The boy who made him weak in the knees. The boy who invaded his dreams every night. That boy? The one who Blaine wanted to…

Blaine lost his train of thought when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Finn.

"Oh, hey, Finn."

The taller boy shuffled his feet for a few seconds, clearly uncomfortable, so Blaine took the initiative.

"Did you want something?"

Looking up form his feet, Finn still looked uneasy, but he answered. "I just wanted to make sure… you know… that you were doing alright."

Hearing this, Blaine couldn't help but smile. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have just the tiniest crush on Finn. He'd had one ever since he first met the boy, and was witness to his child-like antics to his innocent demeanor. So, knowing he cared about his feelings, it kind of made Blaine's insides light up.

Dapper smile still in place, Blaine replied. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking, Finn."

Finn smiled and nodded before playfully punching Blaine's shoulder. "Well, even though Kurt's my brother, you're my friend, so if you ever need to talk… or whatever, I'm here."

Blaine smiled again, before Finn was called on by Rachel, who was standing by her car. With one final wave, Finn jogged off in her direction.

Turning around, Blaine continued his search for Josie. After walking around for a few more minutes, he spotted him, talking to some brunette girl. Suddenly, his stomach filled with jealousy, seeing the way he leaned into her, and how she flirtatiously played with his hair. It reminded him about how Kurt pestered Joe earlier in Glee and Blaine wanted nothing more than to go over and put an end to their little talk. But, not wanting a repeat of the ordeal with Blake, Blaine kept his calm and slowly walked over, dapper smile in place.

As soon as he made his way to the duo, he tapped Josie on the shoulder. "Hello."

Smiling at the girl, Josie said something Blaine couldn't understand, and she left, before he turned around and nodded upwards at Blaine. "Que pasa, chico?"

"I don't know what you said," Blaine admitted.

Josie rolled his eyes and smiled crookedly. If they hadn't been on school property, and Blaine wasn't afraid of being hit, he would have kissed the boy then.

"What's up?"

Blaine tried to focus, he really did. But, Josie had on a deep v-neck shirt and it showed of his chest and those two micro dermal collar bone piercings that Blaine loved so much. And that was where he lost touch with reality. Only, this time, he didn't get to daydream as long as he would have liked, because Josie punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Blaine doubled over in pain, trying his best to regain his breath, but kept coming up with nothing. Seeing his struggle, Josie put an arm around Blaine and helped him over to a bench.

"Are you OK, chico?" Josie asked, kneeling down in front of Blaine, who was still wheezing and gasping for air.

Once he finally got some, Blaine fixed himself up and spoke. "What… The… Hell."

Josie laughed and stood up to offer Blaine a hand. "Sorry, man. I thought you were having another episode."

"Episode? What are you…" Blaine decided that it would be better to touch on that later. "You DJ, don't you?"

Instantly, Josie's face lit up. "Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?"

Taking the extended hand, Blaine stood up, now completely recovered from the blow. "Well, you see, I'm in a club called Glee. It's a singing thing, and we are looking for a DJ."

"Cool. I guess. But how do you even know if I'm any good?"

Blaine shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. You're our only option. So…"

If Blaine was to say that he was at all as confident as he was acting, he would be lying through his teeth. His palms were sweating and his mind was racing. What if Josie said no? What then?

And what was the piercing in his dick like?

Ok, so the last one wasn't so much nervous as off track. But, really, Blaine _was_ a teenage boy, and despite what most people thought, he was faced with just as much temptation as the rest of us. But he knew how to hide it. Dalton had made the perfect gentleman out of him. And, with one exception, he _was_ the perfect gentleman. But hey, everyone gets one slip up, right?

So here he was, all but vibrating, less than two feet away the boy who's penis invaded his land of dreams almost nightly.

Blaine decided that he would have to make a note to find out a way to get Santana back for that one.

After being lost in thought for a little while, Blaine was lucky he hadn't missed anything significant when he picked back up.

"… so yeah I guess. But you guys gotta come see me first. Make sure I'm what you want."

'_You're exactly what I want._'

"Great," Blaine said before turning to leave, before Josie grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

Blaine had a confused look on his face. "Uh… home?"

Josie sighed and his face went blank. Obviously Blaine _had_ missed something.

"Si, chico, pero I need your address so I can come get you and whoever is coming with you tonight," Josie said much less enthusiastically than he had the first time, Blaine was sure.

"Oh, uh… 912 Hillcrest. There's a big sign, so you cant miss the neighborhood."

Josie nodded and walked off, saying something else in Spanish.

Blaine was really starting to consider taking up that language.

* * *

><p>Blaine had convinced Blake, Mike, and Mercedes to tag along to this… whatever this was, so the three sat in his kitchen waiting for Josie to arrive.<p>

"Why couldn't we just drive ourselves?" Mercedes asked, once again checking her phone for the time. It was almost midnight. "I think he forgot about us."

Blaine thought she had a point, but then again, he didn't know where this thing was going to be. The first time Blaine had ever been to a rave, he ha found the flyer lying around somewhere by chance, and just went. But, this one was a mystery to him, so the more he thought, the more sense having Josie pick them up made sense to him.

"I don't know where it is. It was kind of last minute."

Blake and Mercedes groaned in unison. "So what if he rapes us and then leaves us for dead?" Blake asked earning an agreeing nod from Mercedes.

'_I wouldn't mind that…' _Blaine thought.

"He's _not_ going to rape us," Mike groaned, just as the doorbell rang.

The girls cheered while the all four walked to the door. Blaine rolled his eyes and opened the door once they got there. But he wasn't expecting to see what he did.

"Que pasa? You guys ready?" Josie asked pulling a hair tie from his locks.

Blaine, as well as Blake and Mercedes were in awe. Josie had on nothing but a pair of unbuttoned camouflage cargo pants and some unlaced combat boots. Not to mention that the pants weren't even buttoned and consequently sat extremely low on his waist, revealing a pair of tight black briefs.

Mike saw the ogling trio and rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said pushing the three out the door.

* * *

><p>Josie's truck was pretty big, so the ride to the rave wasn't anywhere near as bad as anyone thought it would be. But it was a lot longer.<p>

Blake hadn't said anything when she stopped seeing highways. She kept her mouth shut when the houses disappeared too. But the second she saw a hay bale and a dirt road she had to speak up.

"Where in the _hell_ are you taking us?"

Mercedes, once again agreed. "Yeah, this is like some creepy horror movie shit and I'm Black. So we all know who dies first."

Josie rolled his eyes and looked back at the two girls, flashing them a sexy smile and wink. "Relajarse damas. I'm not going to kill you. We're almost there."

It didn't take much make the girl quit their harping, as Josie seemed to be quite gifted with the ladies. It was just one thing Blaine didn't like. I mean, he _liked_ it. But at the same time, he hated it.

Puck was good with ladies.

Josie was starting to remind Blaine of Puck in far too many ways for his taste. And that was why he kept trying so hard not to think about him. But then, that was when he _saw_ him.

His hard chest, all the piercing, the tattoos, the hair, and those eyes. Those eyes were the most amazing eyes Blaine had seen in a long time. But, even if Blaine could ignore all of that, Josie would speak. And speaking was his downfall.

Josie could talk Blaine to climax. No hands. No lips. Nothing. Just words. Just sound.

Sound.

That was where Blaine first formed this connection with Josie. Through sound. That night when Blaine had first seen Josie, it had been all about the music. That was how they communicated. That was how Blaine felt him.

That was how Josie fucked him.

In his trance, Blaine realized that he had been staring at Josie for the past ten minutes.

Josie, of course, caught on to this as well, and began to smirk. "Te gusta?"

Blaine looked up and his face flushed red. He didn't know what Josie had said, but it sounded _good_. Just like everything else he said did.

"S… sorry. I…"

Josie pulled the truck to a stop and looked back. "Alright. Vamos," he said whilst hopping out.

Blake and Mercedes pulled Mike out and yipped upon hearing the loud music and seeing all the lights coming from the empty factory in front of them. Before Blaine could catch them, they were running inside to join the crowd, leaving Blaine behind with Josie, who was in the trunk getting some things out. Blaine walked around to see if he could be of any assistance.

"You need any help?"

Josie smiled back at Blaine, the same smile that won all the girls over, unknowingly that it would have the same effect on Blaine. "Si. Could you grab this case for me, chico?"

Blaine took what he was given and Josie got the rest, hoisting it up on his shoulders. Blaine was surprised at his strength. Josie was one of those thin muscular types. He was extremely well defined, but not large, like say, Puck, since there were no other good comparisons. He was more of a model type.

Following behind Josie, and stumbling a couple of times because he was busy staring at the tattoos on the boy's back, earning himself a couple of warning glares, they were inside, behind, what Blaine thought was a stage.

It felt that way at least. But, this wasn't really an official thing, so he was sure it wasn't an _actual_ stage.

After setting the case down, Blaine stood around awkwardly, while Josie talked to a few other guys. When he turned around, he saw Blaine looking uncomfortable and walked over.

"Gracias, chico. You can go now… have some fun."

Blaine looked around and shrugged. "I don't really know what to do."

Josie smiled again, this time sending shivers down Blaine's spine. "Man, you are the worst do you know that. You check me out whenever we talk and then you space out like five times a day, and now you're telling me you don't know how to have fun?"

"I don't check you out," Blaine weakly defended.

Josie cocked his head and pursed his lips, eliciting a blush form Blaine. Luckily, it was far too dim in the place for it to be noticeable.

"Ok, so I do," Blaine paused for the punch he knew was coming. But, when it didn't, he continued. "Y… You don't mind that I'm gay?"

It was Josie's turn to look confused. He flipped his hair from his face and furrowed his brow. "Why would I?"

Blaine felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders. Josie might have looked like those guys. He might have sounded like them, he may have even acted like them, but he apparently _wasn't_ one of them.

"I don't know. I guess, you're just… I don't know."

Josie patted Blaine on the shoulder. "I like you, chico. Que estas bien. I'm not homophobic. Mi amigo's brother is gay, and I love the kid. Don't judge a book by its cover, Blaine."

Blaine had never felt so dumb. Being told not to judge someone, it was like something he himself preached everyday of his life. But he couldn't abide by it? If was rather ironic.

"Right, ok, well, I'll go… have some fun then," Blaine said.

Josie simply smiled as he turned to walk up on stage. "Give me ten minutes, I'm about to go on.

* * *

><p>Blaine was getting a beer when he felt it. Everything went quiet for a moment, and Blaine could feel what was about to happen. He could remember the last time this happened. It was at his first rave. The first time he laid eyes on Josie.<p>

Forgetting about his beer, Blaine turned around and began to walk forward a bit. He wanted to feel everything that he felt last time. Everything had to be the same. So he did the same things.

There was a knocking sound. It was loud, but steady. Blaine could feel the pounding in the floor. In his heart.

Then, a low growl. There was something building up inside of this. Just like last time, _every last_ vibration coursed through Blaine's body.

The knocking became stronger and louder. The growl slid under his skin and lifted Blaine from the floor into space. No longer could he feel the gravel underneath his feet.

Air. He was walking on air, as cliché as it sounded.

Then it all halted, but only for less than a second. And he fell, only to be thrown back into the sky by the buzzing of Josie's sounds.

Blaine felt a tingle come up his spine, and the hairs were standing on the back of his neck. People were jumping, and he could hear them chanting something unintelligible, but it felt right.

Right then, it was all right.

Blaine's vision began to cloud, and he didn't know whether he was having a seizure or reaching his limit already. It hadn't been as long as last time, but this sound was so much different. So much more aggressive.

But at the same time so much more fragile. Everything was light. Nothing pushed down upon Blaine, everything hoisted him higher.

There it was again.

He was high.

Just like last time. Only, not.

This was different. It felt different. There was no rage.

It was… joy.

Josie was happy tonight, and now, Blaine was too. He realized that as he smiled and looked up to the ceiling and saw the strobe light revolving. Thousands of colors reflected from it, but only one was visible to Blaine.

White.

Purity.

Blaine couldn't see anything else as he closed his eyes and let the song close out.

* * *

><p>The next thing Blaine knew he was puling up in front of his house, and Mike, Mercedes, and Blake were all waving goodbye and getting in their vehicles. In a blur, Josie was beside him and helping him into his house.<p>

"Where's your key?"

Blaine nodded down to his left pocket, and Josie went into retrieve the piece of metal.

The front door was open and Blaine blacked out until he was in his room.

"Do you mind if I sleep here, chico? I don't think I can make it home."

Blaine nodded again before he passed out.

* * *

><p>The sound o his door opening woke Blaine up. He sat and stretched, looking around, until he saw him.<p>

Laying across his couch was Josie, in nothing but a pair of tiny, black briefs, on his stomach, hair strewn out in all directions.

Blaine's mother stepped in and her eyes immediately shot to him. Then back to Blaine.

"Let's talk, Blaine."

_**TotallyStarStruck- I'm glad you love him! he's a work in prgress though.**_

_**Anon- I definately AM continuing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So i wasnt too pleased with my last chapter, and if you have read my other Glee story, you know me and know by now that if i am not satisfied with a chapter in particular i always make it up to you guys the next night. Or soon anyways! But so yeah, ALSO someone brought to my attention that they are confused about this being a Blaine Kurt fic. It is, but Kurt wont be prominent for a while. I would love to tell you what is going to happen, but it would be cheating LOL. Just know that they will be together in the end. Also, please dont forget that this sotry and Web of Lies kind of coexist, so Blake is here sometimes and Puck and Kurt will be fighitng and dahdahdah. If you wanna get that stuff, check out Web of Lies. If not, i guess you can just keep reading. It chouldnt be that hard to grasp Blake if you havent met her before and she's not a main character here so dont worry.**_

_**OMG! Sosorry guys! I JUST noticed that this sTory was set to complete! Lol no its not done**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Un solo evento puede suscitar en nosotros un extraño totalmente desconocido para nosotros. Vivir es nacer poco a poco se.' (A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born.) - Antoine de Saint-Exupery<strong>_

_**3. **_

"What the _Hell_ is going on?"

Blaine couldn't bring himself to meet his mother's ice cold glare. His parents weren't the strict, reprimanding type, but that didn't mean they didn't rip Blaine a new one whenever he did something stupid. In their eyes, talking got through to a person more than punishing. And, for the most part, they were right. The only flaw in their strategy was that more often than not, they did less talking and more yelling.

Not that Blaine couldn't take yelling. It wasn't like they belittled him or anything. Just became a bit more vocal with their feelings is all.

"It's not what you think, Mom," Blaine said half heartedly. Truth be told, he was so tired last night (and apparently, he had not tolerance for alcohol as he couldn't remember having but one beer) that he could barely remember anything that happened past Josie's first song.

But, as far as Blaine was concerned, that was all he _needed_ to remember. Unless, of course…

But that didn't happen. There was no way.

Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes and huffed. "The oldest line in the book. Well, if that _isn't_ a damn near naked boy in your room, then what _is_ it?"

Blaine still couldn't bring his eyes up to meet his mother's. She had this way of making him feel like he was the smallest thing in the world, just by talking. Blaine could remember when his parents first found out that he was gay.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't meant to order the movie, but once he pushed the button, there was no turning back. He tried his best to cancel the transaction, but to no avail. The words 'Thank you for purchasing' read across the screen, taunting Blaine with every syllable they had.<p>

A week later, Mrs. Anderson called Blaine down to the office.

Blaine walked in, apprehensive but doing his best to feign confidence.

"Yes, Mom?"

Mrs. Anderson sat behind the computer desk, with a creased sheet of paper in her hand. From the unkempt appearance of the desk, and the beeping of the fax machine in the corner, Blaine could tell that bills were being paid.

His heart dropped to his stomach.

"Did you order a movie?" Her voice was calm and even, making Blaine that much more uneasy. It was like the calm before the storm. She would have never asked about Blaine ordering a movie before. He did it all the time. The Andersons were _far_ too well off to be worried about a pay per view movie.

But this wasn't just a movie. And now, Blaine knew that _she_ knew that as well.

"Y… yes, ma'am." Blaine was fidgeting with his hands a bit before dropping them to his sides and beginning to chew on his tongue, a nervous habit he had picked up from his father.

Mrs. Anderson motioned for Blaine to approach the desk. "Look at this and tell me what it says."

Blaine walked up, taking care to make sure his steps were slow and careful. Once he made the venture from one side of the room to the other, he was in front of his mother, who was holding the bill out to him.

He read. "Gays Galore 3. Sixteen ninety-nine on March thirtieth," he said, trying his best to keep his legs from running his body out of the room.

Mrs. Anderson sighed and dropped the paper, pointing a finger in Blaine's direction. "I don't care that you're gay, but I don't want to see anymore porn showing up on my bills. Gay or straight. Am I clear?"

Blaine nodded, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Good. Do you know how uncivilized that makes us look? I bet those operators are laughing at us right now," she mumbled as Blaine snuck away.

* * *

><p>"Hello? HELLO? Blaine Anderson, I am speaking to you!"<p>

Blaine snapped out of his drunken state and grabbed his head. Judging from the way his mother's yelling caused his head to throb with thunder-like pain, he really had _no_ tolerance for alcohol.

Rubbing his temples, Blaine answered the woman. "Sorry, Mom."

Mrs. Anderson looked upwards for a seconds before continuing. "So, who is he? And what is he doing sleeping naked in your room?"

Blaine blushed a bit at the realization that yes, he _did_ have a basically naked Josie sleeping in his room.

The things he could have done…

"He was tired last night, and asked if he could sleep here instead of driving home. I said yes, but I didn't think you guys would be back until later today."

"We caught an early flight. Your father wanted to surprise you with breakfast. But I guess it's _us_ who will be getting the surprise this morning."

Blaine sighed in agony. He would do anything, _anything_, for his mother to just let Josie slip out, unnoticed by his father. But, of course, she wouldn't be so kind.

"Mom, _please_," Blaine begged. But the woman just held her head high.

"Wake him up and invite him down for breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Josie…" Blaine whispered, doing his best not to startle the sleeping boy. He hadn't meant to stare, but the way his hair was laid out everywhere, and his back was arched in the curve of his slumbering position, Blaine couldn't help but find the boy's body to be graceful. The only contrast was the way the muscles in his back moved and flexed slightly as he breathed.<p>

Blaine wanted to touch Josie. Not sexually… not right now anyway. But he wanted to run his fingers along his back. To feel the shapes of his form. To trace the tribal tattoos that graced his shoulder blades.

"Josie…" he tried again. But not genuinely. He wanted to watch the boy sleep a little while longer.

"No. Ahora no. Sólo un poco más de tiempo."

Blaine didn't understand a word Josie mumbled, but the way he rolled the 'r' in 'ahora' made Blaine's spine tingle with anticipation.

Finally, Blaine decided it was time to wake Josie up. So, placing a gentle hand on his behind (hey, it was his only chance to cop and innocent feel), Blaine shook the boy until he startled awake.

"Que? Lo que es?" Josie murmured before rolling over and sitting upright, running his hand through his long, silky, black hair. When he came to, he looked over to see Blaine sitting beside him. "Oh, hey, Blaine."

Blaine was relieved that there was finally something English that escaped Josie's mouth. He was getting more lost with ever second.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked, doing his best not to stare now that Josie was conscious.

Stretching and yawning, Josie rose to his feet. "Good. You got un cuarto de bano?"

Blaine face was blank.

Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes, Josie translated. "Bathroom?"

Forming an 'O' with his mouth, Blaine pointed Josie in the right direction. Nodding, Josie began to walk over, but looked back and smirked at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nice hair," Josie said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Blaine had spent the few seconds between the bathroom door closing, and the oh so lovely sound of Josie urinating, in pure mortification. He had completely forgotten about his hair. It was a mess after being slept on all night. And no one had ever seen Blaine without his hair gel except his parents.<p>

_No. One._

Blaine immediately rushed to his dresser and took out a tub of gel, sticking his fingers in and slicking his hair down. After combing though, making sure everything was evenly distributed, he checked himself in the mirror. It was a good thing he was pristine, because right that second, Josie came back into the room.

Still in those tiny, black briefs.

Blaine watched his crotch as he walked over to the pair of camo pants piled up on the floor by the couch.

"If you're not going to get on your knees and lick it, stop staring, Chico."

The vision flashed into his mind before Blaine realized what had just been said, and what he had been caught doing, and blushed. Putting his head down, Blaine apologized.

Smiling, Josie waved it off and put his pants, socks, and boots back on. Then, he walked over to Blaine, who still had his head down in hopes of hiding his rosy cheeks.

"Do you have a white tee shirt I could wear?"

Blaine nodded quickly and walked over to his dresser to retrieve to requested garment. Upon finding one, Blaine handed it to Josie, who immediately threw it over his head.

"Gracias."

Blaine understood that.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Blaine figured it was time to get the deed done. If he didn't invite Josie down, his mother would _certainly_ do it for him. And the last thing Blaine needed right now was his mother making things any more weird.

Scratching the beck of his neck, Blaine spoke up. "So… do you want to come down for breakfast?" he asked, sounding more unsure of himself than ever before.

Josie scratched the stubble on his face before nodding. "Por que no? Sure."

Relieved that the hard part was over, Blaine finally looked Josie in the eye. He was momentarily incapacitated by the intensity of the emerald green jewels Josie called eyes, but not for long.

"Great, come on then."

* * *

><p>Blaine had wanted to rip his hair out since the second he sat down at the table. His mother, of course, was still on watch, eyeing Josie with her peripheral every chance she got. But his father, that was a whole other story.<p>

"Así que de dónde eres?" The man asked Josie.

Josie smiled and pushed his hair behind his shoulders. "Soy de Miami, pero mi madre es de México y mi padre es cubano y de Indonesia."

Mr. Anderson nodded thoughtfully and took a bite of his pancakes.

As soon as Blaine and Josie came down, things went south. Where his mom was being a guard dog the entire time, making things that much more awkward, Blaine's father had been all too welcoming. The first thing he said was that Josie was a 'catch.'

Blaine was mortified.

"So, honey, you obviously have a thing for body art…" Mrs. Anderson gestured towards Josie's left forearm which had a 'band' around it. "What exactly made you decide to do this to yourself?"

If Josie felt the ice her tone, he didn't acknowledge it, as he smiled and looked at the same spot. "I just figure that the body is like a canvas, and it is up to each person to decide what the canvas should contain. Some people keep it clean, others not so much. I just thought that if I was going to do something to it, why not all the way?"

She seemed to be satisfied for the moment.

"When did you two start dating?"

As soon as Blaine heard his father ask the question, he fell even deeper into the whole he was fighting his way out of. There was no way, _no way_, that Josie was going to take that well.

Josie. The heavily tattooed, heavily pierced, heavily sexy boy next to him. Being accused of being gay? Blaine wanted to die. He wanted to curl up in a ball, shrivel up, and die.

"We're not dating. I think Blaine's out of my league," Josie replied with a slight chuckle.

Blaine lifted his head up and looked at the boy.

Blaine? Out of his league? Right. And the world was made of gay rainbows and fairy dust. There was no way Blaine was out of Josie's league.

But wait. Did that mean…

Was Josie into guys?

Blaine lost himself while he pondered over the possibility of Josie being gay. The nest thing he knew, he was up and walking the boy to the door. He didn't know when it happened, but Blaine had a habit of blanking out when he thought.

Something else he picked up from his dad's gene pool.

Standing in the doorway, Blaine smiled. "Thanks for being so… nice."

Josie smiled back. "Si, si. No problem, Chico. See you around."

Blaine watched as Josie got in his truck and pulled out of his driveway. Slowly drifting back into dreamland, the only thing that stopped him was his father's hand on his shoulder.

"He's cute."

Blaine blushed and threw his head back in agony. "_DAAAAD!" _he groaned.

_**Reviews appreciated but not demanded =D**_


End file.
